The Hematopoietic and Therapeutic Support (HATS) Core [formerly the Graft Engineering (GEL) Core] provides support services to the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions for Cancer Center investigators requiring core services, facilities and personnel in the Johns Hopkins Department of Oncology and Pathology. This facility is the Cancer resource for hematopoietic cell manipulation, therapeutic apheresis (including cytopheresis), cellular expansion of bone marrow and stem cell collection. Regulatory oversight of associated protocols is also provided. Specifically, HATS' major functions are to: 1) support, adapt, develop, and implement the clinical use of quality-controlled cellular products as required by Cancer Center investigators and 2) work with the Specimen Procurement and Pathology Core to provide hematopoietic/lymphoid tissues to investigators The HATS facility includes investigation drugs/devices for bone marrow (BM), peripheral blood stem cell (PBSC), lymphoid and tumor cell collections; incubators for cell culture; programmed cryogenic freezing, liquid nitrogen storage; chemo- and monoclonal antibody purging of BM and PBSC grafts and graft analysis.